


Oxymoron of fate

by Susanne81



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-04-02 17:14:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4068031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Susanne81/pseuds/Susanne81
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She doesn t know why he always comes to her. But she is about to find out why. She is going to fight for her love. Even if it ends in misery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Don´t own anything expect the story itself. Characters belong to their owners.

Chapter One

 

She walked into the filthy, awful club he frequented so much lately. He frequented it only for one woman and she wanted to know why. She wanted to know what was so special about the woman. Regina wanted answers. And she wanted them tonight. She went to the bouncer and asked for “Florentine Camilla” and booked her for a private dance for the entire evening. The bouncer ushered her in and pointed to a hallway with doors on each side.  
“Number 108 wait there. The rules are told by herself. Follow them and have fun. Don´t follow them and you will be banned from here!” Regina nodded and walked to the door with the number 108 and opened it. Inside was a red couch at the end of one room and a small stage with a stripper pole at the end of the other. She sat down on the couch, which felt really comfortable. After 15 minutes a second door, that lead backstage, opened and a blonde woman wearing a school uniform came in and walked over to Regina.  
“Hello, the rules are no touch, no kissing and no other funny stuff. Do you understand that.” Regina simply nodded. “What´s your name?” the stripper asked.  
“Regina” she husked. This stripper was attractive she couldn’t deny this fact. “Regina, that´s a lovely name. I wonder how you know me. You have never been here. August would have recognized you. So why did you book me for the entire evening?” Regina swallowed and needed a moment to realize that Florentine was now directly in front of her.  
“We have someone we know in common. That´s all you need to know for now. I have a preposition for you.” Florentine blinked and smiled  
“And what kind of preposition would that be?” Regina looked at her again because she didn´t plan this. It slipped out of her mouth before she could stop it.  
“I want you to teach me to strip. Move so I drive everybody insane. I want to control them.” Florentine looked skeptical at Regina.  
“Now that depends how much you would like to pay?”  
“5000 Dollars a lesson, 4 times a week, your place, no further questions!” “Regina, I agree. When do you want to start? Tonight? Since you already booked me for the entire evening.”  
Regina smirked “Yes, we may. But first show me what you can do. I want to get what I payed for.” Regina smirked at Florentine and Florentine started to switch on the music which was a slow dance song. The stripper started to grind Regina with her backside. Regina tried not to reach out to Florentine. The stripper turned around and was now on top of Regina and smiled.  
“First lesson, never let them touch you. Makes them even crazier.” Regina looked at the strippers lips. “Lesson two, never let them any closer than necessary.” Regina looked up into Florentines eyes.  
“I doubt Florentine is your real name. What is it? Where will we meet? Here in this room? I rather not. It seem unhygienic to me!” The stripper smiled softly while rocking her hips against Regina’s torso.  
“Lesson three, never let them think they have control in first place. Always take control. And we will meet where you choose to meet me.” Regina thought for a moment and nodded.  
“I know a discreet hotel near her. We meet there. Every Thursday from 3:00 pm till 7:00 pm unless I say otherwise. Anymore lessons for me tonight?” Florentine smiled at Regina and kept her arms down while stroking them.  
“No, no more lessons for tonight. I wonder how far I can go with you. I made people cum from only taking my clothes off for them. How far would I have to go with you?” The stripper started to take off her top while holding down Reginas left arm gently. Regina was starting to breath heavily and was focused on Florentines lips.  
“Your real name. What is your real name?” she moaned out.  
“Emma” the stripper whispered into Regina’s ear while holding her down with her hands on her shoulders. Emma started to grind Regina faster now. “I think it’s a shame you are not here to strip for me. Or let me strip you. I would love to see what’s hidden beneath this pencil skirt. I bet me on top of you makes you really wet.” Regina turned Emma onto her back and on the couch and was now on top of her.  
“Don´t take yourself for being too good. I hold control here not you. I pay you for doing what I say not the other way around. We are done for the night. Be at the Red Queen Hotel next Thursday, which is tomorrow by the way, and you will get paid royally by me. You will sign a contract which will include an agreement that you wont tell anything to the press or anyone else. For the time being you only work for me. And I mean only work for me. Tell your boss you need a break or something. I expect you tomorrow at the Red Queen Hotel. Don´t be late.” Regina finished with a kiss on Emmas cheeck and left the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

 

Emma ended her shift in the club at 5:00 am without any disturbances. She walked to her yellow bug, sat down in it and sighed.   
"What have I gotten myself into now? Who does this woman think she is? I am not a hooker. Yet, I need the money," she sighed. Starting the bug she shook her head and was still confused about what happened in the room.

Arriving at her apartment she threw her bag into her bedroom and sat down on her couch with a cup of coffee and a bearclaw, and started to munch on the bearclaw. It was already 6:30 am when she opened the door to the second bedroom of her apartment.   
"Henry, wake up. Its time to get ready for school. You sure don't want to make Miss Blanchard mad for being late.“ Henry let out a grunt that sounded like a pterodactyl. "Henry Daniel Swan get up or I will get the waterbucket!“  
Henry shot up instantly and walked into the bathroom to get ready. Emma shook her head smiling and said to herself 'This kid is too much like me.' She started to sort through her work gear while Henry was still in the bathroom because she didn't want him to see the clothes she wore for work. She told him she was a night guard in a skyscraper. And it should stay that way. "Henry, hurry up! You will be late for school!" He got out of the bathroom wearing his school uniform and smiled at her.   
"I am, I am. And I am on my way already mum. See you later love you mum!“ He kissed her on her cheek and left the apartment.

After doing the laundry Emma laid down in her bed for a few hours and got ready for her appointment at the Red Queen Hotel with Regina. Henry was going to stay with Mrs Lucas and her granddaughter, Ruby, for the night. She knocked on Room 108 and waited. She was actually 15 minutes early, but she hated to be late. Emma waited for what seemed a long number of seconds and had second thoughts about the whole deal. She was about to leave when Regina opened the door.  
"Oh you are actually early. I would have thought you would be some kind of person who would be always late.“ she smiled at her. "Well, don't stand there. I don't want people to see us. Come in, dear." Both women entered the room. The room was actually a suite with several rooms. One door lead to the bedroom, another to the bathroom and there was even a kitchen. "Don't you worry about the place, dear. It fits the purpose perfectly. Now where do we start?“ Emma sat down on the comfy sofa in what she supposed was the living room.   
"First off all I want to know why you want to do this? What´s the reason? And I mean the real reason. Not some bullshit answer like its because of your husband.“ Regina sat down opposite of Emma in an armchair.   
"I pay you and I don't expect you to ask any questions of my motives. As of now all you need to know is that I want these lessons. I want to know what you do. But no vulgar stripping pole will be involved. No disgusing jiggling of your bottocks. I mean stripping in its purest, most sensual form. Nothing else. Did I make myself clear, Emma? And now you tell me your last name and will sign this contract. Sign on the dotted line.“ Emma stood up but didn't sign the contract laying on the table between them. She sat on top of Regina and straddled her.   
"You want to know everything about stripping? First of all there is no signed contracted to sign. Only a verbal agreement. Without a contract no one can prove anything happened unless they hire a private investigator. Second of all a stripper isn't a hooker that you can hire and treat like crap. You have to treat me with respect or I will leave. Third of all I call the shots. I tell you what to do and what not to do. You have to follow my lead or else you hurt yourself. Stripping is about dancing as much it is about controlling people.“ Emma started to move leisurely on top of Regina without any hurry. "I can make people go crazy moving like this. Tell me does it turn you on?“ Regina looked up at Emma with dark eyes. She shook her head and said nothing but bit her lower lip. "Oh in that case.“ Emma started to unbutton her shirt and it was now open to give a view of her chest but not her breasts. "Still not feeling anything?“ Regina shook her head while Emma continued to move on top of Regina. Regina now lost her composure and moaned and reached out to touch Emma. Her wrist were grabbed and held against the armchair rest by Emma. "No touching. You need to follow my lead.“ Regina was breathing heavily and tried to focus on something other than Emma.  
"So Emma is this all, or can you show me actually more?“ Regina looked up at Emma and into her eyes. "I thought you would last longer. But I suppose you won´t." Emma grabbed Regina's wrist and held them above the other woman's head. Regina looked at her confused but was surprised when Emma let go of her wrists   
"Keep them above your head.“ Emma smiled at Regina and started to unbutton the woman's shirt. "First of all you need to know how I feel when I am doing this. And for that I need to take off your clothes. I am going to show you new worlds here. I am going to teach you all that was taught to me. Now lead me to your bedroom.“

Regina lead her into the bedroom of the suite.   
"I have no idea what you are doing to me, Emma“ she said. "Then you've already started to see how I feel everytime I do this for someone.“ Emma said. They both sat down on the edge of the queen sized bed. "Regina, do you even know what you asked me to do?“ Regina looked up at her since she was looking down avoiding her gaze.   
"No, I have not. I need to know why he or anyone else needs to go to a stripper.“ Emma bit her lip and looked at Regina.   
"I don't know. It´s something I can´t answer. Maybe he is missing something or still searching for something. I don't think it has anything to do with you yourself at all. It is how it is. We all go with how we feel, as we search for something greater, bigger in life. Yet we forget those who are closest or should be closest to us.“ Regina was looking directly into Emma's eyes and shook her head.   
"I don't believe that. There must be something else in this club, especially with you, that draws my husband to you and the club.“ Emma studied Regina's face.   
"Do you have children?“   
"Emma, no personal questions. But no children together, he has a son from an earlier marriage. That is all I can tell you as of now.“ Emma nodded. "What's your last name, Emma?“ Regina asked smiling.   
"It´s Swan. My last name is Swan.“   
"So Miss Swan, how did you become a stripper?“ The stripper looked up at Regina   
"I thought you said no personal questions? Or does that only count for me? What is your last name Regina?“ Regina shook her head smiling   
"Miss Swan, that doesn't only apply to me. Do you want to tell me how you became a stripper or not? Since it´s a rather odd choice or profession.“ Emma smiled.   
"I just needed a job and well this is the best paying job out there. Even though the hours are awful. And the customers can be...let's say, a handful. Otherwise there is no real story behind how I became what I am today. I saw an ad in the local paper and called and they hired me. Nothing more nothing else.“ She smiled thinking about the reason she worked as stripper. For her son. "So what´s your last name Regina?“ she looked expectantly at Regina.   
"If you really must know it is Mills. Which is not my husband's last name by the way. It´s my maiden name I kept after marrying him,“ she said.   
"Lay down on the bed Regina.“ Regina obeyed and laid down in the middle of the bed. "I am going to start to undress you now. I want you to know how it feels to take your clothes off. Or rather how it feels when someone else takes your clothes off.“ Regina nodded and Emma started to unbutton Regina's blouse slowly. "The most important thing is not to take it too fast or too slow.“ Emma smiled at Regina. "On second thought I think it would be better for you to take off your clothes for me. You will know how it feels then.“ Emma stood up and held out her hand to help Regina stand up from the bed. She sat down on the bed with Regina in front of her.   
"Miss Swan you really think this is necessary?“ Regina asked   
"Absolutely it is Regina. Now start!“ Regina hesitated before taking off her blouse slowly and letting it slip down to the floor. She started to take off her pencil skirt slowly, when Emma grabbed her and sat her down in her lap. "Never let them touch you. It's the beginning of the end for you and can end badly. You don't want him to have control don't you?“ Emma said while subconsciously stroking with her fingers over Regina's stomach. "You really should be more careful who you trust to begin with. Now continue.“ Emma pushed Regina carefully off her so that she was now standing in front of her. "Slowly take your skirt off. Find your own rhythm and of course you need music too.“ Regina continued to take off her skirt very slowly and let the silky material slip down her legs. She now walked over to Emma and straddled her   
"And now Miss Swan? Is this enough control for your taste?“ She started to slowly grind Emma while looking into her eyes.   
"Regina, what are you doing?“   
"Whatever I please, dear. Isn't that what this is about? Not about sex, or anything else. Just taking control over somebody.“ Emma nodded slowly and stilled movement with both of her hands on Regina's hips.   
"You got enough for today and want to continue next time?“ Regina raised an eyebrow.   
"Oh are you already tired? Or am I not making enough progress for you?“ Emma shook her head   
"No, quite the opposite. You are a natural it seems. But I think we should meet again so I can think of what to do next.“ Regina nodded in agreement.   
"Alright, Miss Swan, meet me here in two days at the same time. No working at the club. I already took care of that.“   
"You did what? Are you insane? I am going to get fired!“ Emma yelled at Regina.   
"No, not with the amount of money I paid them for your time. And remember, Miss Swan, I pay you too.“ Emma was looking at Regina with a neutral expression.   
"As you wish, we meet again in two days. Same place, same time." With that Emma left the suite and the hotel. Regina was left behind confused and excited for their next meeting.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It gets a lot hotter in this chapter. A hell lot hotter. We say goodbye to one character.

Regina was sitting in her living room in her mansion waiting for her husband to return from where ever he was. She guessed the strip club where she met Emma. She sighed and looked around looking for something to take her mind oft the insanity of what she was doing. How in all the known hells did she think it would be a good idea to hire a stripper as a way to save her relationship? And why did Emma make her feel all nervous? Maybe the reason was that she was the reason her relationship was crashing in first place. Yes, that had to be the reason. „What am I doing?“ she said to the empty room. She was alone in this mansion most of the time. Her husband was always either working or out with his peers. Right now she had no idea why she married him in first place. Maybe there once was something like a mutual liking or an attraction. But it was long gone it seems. Regina looked at the clock and it was 11:00 PM. Restless she walked to her study and started to go through her phones phonebook till she found Emma´s phone number and diaed it. The phone rang zwo times when Emma picked up. „Yes?“ Emma asked. „It should be hello and what are you doing right now?“ „Regina? Did I miss a meeting today or why do you call?“ Emma was more than confused because she never gave Regina her phone number. „No, you haven´t. I….“ Regina didn´t know what to say why she called. She cleared her throat. „I have no idea why I called you in first place. Do you have time to come to the hotel right now?“ she asked. „Uhm I think so. Meet you there in 30 minutes.“ Emma hung up before Regina could say anything else. „What am I doing?“ she asked tot he empty room.

15 minutes later Regina was waiting for Emma to arrive. She paced the room. It was oly now she realized she was wearing a tracksuit. „What am I doing here?“ she asked herself once again to an empty room. It knocked and Regina opned the door for Emma who entered. Regina closed the door and took a deep breath and turned around and looked into Emmas green eyes. Before Emma could say anything Regina had crashed her lips on her lips and kissed her. Emma kissed Regina back softly and began to stroke Reginas back with her fingers softly with one hand and her neck with her other hand. They kissed each other softly and after a while let their foreheads rest on each other. Emma smiled and held Reginas face in her hands and softly stroked with her thumbs over it. „Wow“ was all Emma could say. Regina opened her eyes and pushed Emma softly away. „I have no idea why I did that. I don´t know what I am doing anymore. You make me feel all these things I shouldn´t feel for you. I am married. I shouldn´t do this.“ She sat down on the couch and sighed while looking down onto the floor. „regina, it´s okay. We feel what we feel. There is nothing you can´t do against it.“ Regina looked up into Emmas eyes. „Please hold me. I need to feel these things. With you.“ Emma satdown and pulled Regina towards her body holding her from behind and laied against the couch. She nuzzled into Reginas hair and kissed her neck. „This feels good. Better than good.“ Emma said while stroking through Reginas hair softly. She smiled into Reginas hair. „Do you want to sleep? O rare you not tired?“ Regina sighed. „I shouldn´t do this with you. But I need this here. Right here and right now.“ She said drowsily. It didn´t take much fort hem to fall asleep in each others arms. They managed soemtimes through the night to lay in bed and Emma was now spooning Regina from behind and had her hand under Reginas shirt. Regina grabbed Emmas hand „No, not today. Maybe never but defintily not today.“ Emma looked sleepy at her and smiled at her. „As you wish. Don´t you have to be back home sometime?“ Regina stood up in panic, she completely forgot about Robin and Roland. „I have to go!“ she yelled over her shoulder while leaving and rushing home.

Arriving home less than 15 minutes later she was greeted by Roland and Robin. „Where have you been, Regina?“ Robin asked angry. „I was out. With a friend.“ Regina looked at him while hugging Roland. „Out with a friend? As far as I know you don´t have any friends.“ Robin smirked at her. „Roland, sweetheart, please go to your room, I will be with you shortly.“ Regina waited till Roland was gone. „You listen to me I am only going to say this once. You never say anything like that in front of Roland again. He already is hurt because you are never here. Do you even know he is your child? Do you even know he cries for you when you are not there?“ Robin just smirked at her. „I never wanted him in first place. That was Marian. He is not my problem to be honest. Maybe you should adopt him. He sees you as his mother anyways.“ Regina became angry with Robin. „You selfish walnut. He is definitly better off without you. I want a divorce and the custody for him.“ „Fine with me. I will move out tommorow. Try living on your own without any money or a decent job or a job at all.“ Robin laughed at Regina. Regina slapped him. „You move out today. Roland stays here with me. I will take care of him from now on alone, as I already have. You will sign an agreement that Roland stays with me. Now out of my house!“ Regina went upstairs to Rolands room where he was sitting on his bed playing with a Hulk toy. Regina sat down next to him and smiled. „Roland, I have to tell you something.“ He looked up at her and listened. „Your father is moving out and you will stay with me. Are you okay with this?“ Roland looked confused at her. „Why is Daddy leaving? Is it because of me?“ „No, Roland, he is leaving because he doesn´t want to stay here with us anymore. He wants to leave because he doesn´t feel home here anymore. You stay with me because your father is going to travel a lot in the next time. That is why you stay here with me. So you stay with your friends from daycare.“ Roland smiled at her and hugged her. „Yes, I like it here.“

Emma arrived home just in time for Henry to leave for school. „Mom, where have you been? I like granny but I am old enough to stay home alone.“ Emma shook her head at her son´s antics. „Nice try, kid, but no you are not old enough.“ Henry left the apparment smiling at her. Emma knocked at Ruby´s door and waited that she opened. Ruby opened the door sleepily. „Oh hello princess. Found your way home? Where the hell have been?“ Emma sighed. „I was with a friend. Are you going to work at the club tonight?“ „I am not sure, haven´t gotten a call from them yet. But it is only 7:30 am you know.“ Ruby looked at her. „So where have you been last night? Not to sound rude but do you even have other friends than Granny and me?“ Emma smiled at Ruby. „Well, maybe another time. Not tonight. I have to feed the knight after all. With cookies I guess.“ She walked over to her and Henry´s appartment and walked into the door falling over something. „Henry how often have I told you to take your toys into your room? I just fell over your….delivery box for me? Nevermind, kid. Dinner is ready soon. Go wash yourself up and get changed.“ Carrying the quite hefty box into her bedroom she opened it and became beetred and closed it directly and shoved it in the very back of her closet. „Who the hell sents me THIS????“ she thought emberassed.  
On the other side of town a smirking Regina sat on her couch and looked at the tracking of Emma´s „gift“. She was pleased to know that it was delivered this morning and wanted to call Emma. She took her phone and dialed her number. It rang exactly two times when a boy picked up. „Henry Swan who is that? I am a little boy all alone!“ „HENRY DANIEL SWAN! What are you saying there? Give me the phone!“ Emma yelled and snatched the phone out of his hands. Henry walked away laughing. „Emma Swan, how can I help you?“ „Miss Swan, nice boy you got there. Am I now talking to a part of a boys imagination?“ she asked. „Very funny Miss Jokster. How´d you get my number by the way? As far as I remember we never exchanged landlines. So was it you who sent me the adult funbox? I almost broke my neck when I stumbled over it. What if Henry had opened it?“ Emma asked a little emberassed and angry. „My my Miss Swan and here i thought you would liekt he selection of adult toys. Maybe I misread you completely. You seemed like the type for these kinds of things. Maybe you are too vanilla for it. Or maybe you never tried them in your life. So what are you, Miss Swan?“ Regina asked with a satisfied smirk, already expecting Emma to have a velvet red face. „regina, I like you. But this is really none of your business. Why are you calling other than to ask for sex toys that you sent me? For another meeting?“ Emma asked sighing. „yes, I am calling for another meeting indeed. Are you available on Friday evening? Around 7 pm?“ Regina demanded more than asked to know. „Yes, i can arrange being available. Same place as usual?“ „Yes, same place as usual.“ With that Regina hung up the call.

It became Friday far too soon for Emma´s taste. She got at the hotel just in time before being late. She knocked on the appartment door an das soon as the door was opened Emma was grabbed and thrown against the wall and kissed by awesomely velvet and soft lips. She kissed back instinctively and foremost with an unknown passion she never felt before. Regina guided her tot he couch and let herself with Emma on top fall down on it. She let her hand wander on Emma´s back and under her shirt, stroking her stomach and her underboob. Emma on the other hand had her hands on each of Regina´shoulders moving down on her chest while kissing her. Soon her hands found the hem of Regina´s silk shirt and pushed it up and she took off the shirt. She kissed Emma´s neck and licked her throated while massaging her breast through the silk of Regina´s bra. She felt Regina´s nippel get hard. She wanted this hard nippel in her mouth. Right now. „Miss swan you wear way too much for my taste. Let me help you there. „ Regina said and took Emma´s shirt off. She was left in a white tank top wearing nothing under it. Regina smirked when she saw how hard Emma´s nippel alread were. She took the tank top too and directly went with her mouth to one of those precious delicious looking nippel and started to suck it. Emma moaned and stroked through her hair while she continued to suck the nippel. Seh stroke in soft circles on Regina´s head and enjoyed her mouth on her nippel. But soon it wsn´t enough anymore and she pushed her back onto the couch and took Regina´s bra off. „So beautiful, so fucking beautiful. I want to taste them. They look like th finest chocolate on earth from switzerland.“ Emam said and sucked one nippel into her mouth. Regina moaned in pleasure and bit her lip. „Don´t stop, this feels like heaven, Emma. I want you so much.“ She said in pure bliss and pleasure she never felt before. Emma kissed her way down Regina´s stomache and started to unbutton her pants and slid them down her legs slowly. „Patience, love, you will be my queen tonight. Always my queen.“ She kissed down Regina´s stomache and on her legs and stroked them softly and let her hand dance over the triangle of Regina´s panties. She felt how wet she was, soaking wet. Emma enjoyed every second of it. With one swift movement she took oft he soaking wet panties and kissed Regina´s labia with the tip of her tongue. She never did that before. Not even in High School. She couldn´t stop, she didn´t want to stop. This was pure heaven and she refused to give it up. She wanted this, she wanted Regina. She got bolder and let her tongue glide through Regina´s wet slit and touch her clit with the tip of her tongue and started to suck on it. It tasted like the sweetest ambrosia from Olymp. Regina bucked her hips and burried her hands in Emma´s hair and let the pleasure overcome her. „God that feels so good. Yes, there, exactly there. Knew you weren´t that vanilla.“ Emma sucked a bit hard and nnibbled a bit on her clit. Rregina moaned even louder with more pleasure she ever felt before. She sucked the clit and went around in circles around it. With two hands on her legs Emma tried to keep Regina´s body down. She felt she was soon coming if she continued like this. Her tongue was now going a bit above Regina´s clit and it drove her queen wild and she started to fuck Emma´s mouth vigirously and grabbed hard into Emma´s hair it hurt a tiny bit, but a good pain. It gave her pleasure to make Regina come. Hard and often. Regina went faster and faste ras Emma made circles around her clit and started to yell out of pure pleasure. She was almost there thanks tot he sex goddess between her legs. „Yes, yes, yes. God Emma, yes, I am coming. Lick me, suck me, baby.“ Regina came with the loudest moan she ever made. And she came hard into Emma´s mouth. Emma licked her clean and held her. „I am here, I got you. You are safe.“ Regina had the biggest smile on herlips and was breathing hard. „How do you feel?“ Emma asked while stroking through Reginas hair calming her down. „Like I have been on top oft he highest mountain and crashed down onto the earth. It was the best feeling i ever had.“ Emma smiled when Regina said this. „This changes the things between us doesn´t it? I like it that way. I want to continue this.“ Regina smiled at Emma. „Can we talk about this when I am more, let´s say awake? I want to pursue what this is between us too. But we have to talk. No way around it.“ Emma smiled back at her and kissed her on her lips. „Hhhmmm tastes like pussy. I like it.“ Regina kissed back and smiled against Emma´s lips. „Let´s sleep, my queen.“ Emma said and startest o spoon Regina. They both soon feel asleep in each pther arms cuddling. This was going to be a wild ride for both of them.

Emma woke up because there was hair in her mouth. Hair that wasn´t her own. She stirred and smiled. It was regina´s hair and she was sleeping in Emma´s arms. And somehow Emma ended up being the big spoon. It was early in the morning. Before 5:00 am she suspected. Thankfully she had told granny that she had to work the entire night till morning. That she got a job fort he night. But this wasn´t a job anymore. This wasn goign to a complicsted mess she was sure off. And she was sure that both of them had secrets they never told anyone before. She suspected Regina had similar secrets, not the same, just similar. She may have had some deeply buried skeletons in her closet. Which, she was sure of, was filled with designer clothes from Valentino to Gucci to whoever was the hottest haute coture star at the moment. And the most expensive. Emma started to panic. She had nothing to offer to her, she was broke most oft he time, has an almost 12 year old son. And she was really into this rich woman. She was scared Regina would leave her after she used her. Like everyone else before her. Or maybe Regina was different. „Come mon, Emma. She is a rich woman who only hired you to have a lesbian stripper she can fuck.“ She thought negative like this everytime she was happy. Because when she is happy something bad always happens to her happiness. Expect for Henry. She protected this little happyness she had with a fiery passion. Regina began to stir qand blinked her eyes. „Emma? Why are you already awake? It´s way to early tob e awake. Let´s go back to sleep, sweetie.“ Regina said sleepily. Emma kissed her on her cheek and smiled. „I would love to but there is an 11 year old boy who is waiting form e. I have to leave. Call me again for another meeting. I have always time for you, sweetheart.“ Emma wanted to slap herself for saying that. But she was now too deep into this. Whatever this was. „We have to talk. I am going to call you later today. Are you ok with that?“ Emma nodded and left and went on her way home. She knocked carefully to not tob e to loud on Granny´s and Ruby´s door. Granny opened that door. „Hello Emma. How was your night? Was it sucessful? Henry is still sleeping.“ „It was sucessful. And I have a new appointment a bit more frequently now. Can you take Henry when I have them?“ Granny eyed her „Of course i do. He is always welcomed here with Granny. He just loves my hot chocolate.“ Emma smiled and stepped into the Appartment and closed the door behind her. „I know. He loves it with cinnamon. Like I do. Is Ruby there by any chance?“ „She is and for once she is awake at this hour. Someone has to open the diner. Today it is her. I am going to retire son and i wish that she will follow in my footsteps. That is what I always raised her for. Maybe she will be the one that can make a giant franchise out o fit. Don´t tell her I said this thoguh. Will only go to her head and she will get foul. I have tob e a bit harder to her.“ Emma smiled „Of course Granny. Always for you.“ Granny nodded. It is time for Henry to get up. I am going to wake him up. Want to wait here?“ „Yes and I am going to steal coffee from you, Granny.“ „Your are welcome Emma. Make yourself at home. Granny said with a kind smile and walked tot he guest room where Henry was still sleeping. Emma really needed to figure this between her and Regina out. But for now Henry was her main priority. She was anxious for their next meeting though.


End file.
